Foot Print in the Sand
by lovewords
Summary: Two months ago no one would have batted an eyes lash at Cammie's presence let alone just her name. Cameron Morgan had been a nobody. She hadn't any friends as far as I knew. Then everything had changed. She became the talk of the school. Suddenly everyone knew of her… ever since she died.
1. Chapter 1

Her white blonde hair blew in the wind. She was looking straight out at the horizon, the waves lapped at her feet, but she didn't move. I couldn't see her face and her hair was a different colour, but I would know the way she stood, the way her shoulders were angled and the slim tilt of her neck. She was wearing a bright pink sweater, underneath you could see her white bikini top and bottom. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, you okay?" I tore my eyes away from the girl and looked at Grant.

"Do you see that girl?"

"Girl? Where?" he looked out where she was stood, his eyes bright and excited,

"There, by the water." I pointed to her waiting for Grant to come to the same conclusion as me; that it was her and I that I wasn't going crazy.

"I don't see anyone…" he said his eyes passing over her as if she wasn't there.

"Right there." I stated trying not to sound too frustrated. I mean Grant could be dumb sometimes, but this was pushing it.

"Zach there's no one there." He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"How can you not see her? How do you not know it's her?" I said a bit louder than I meant to.

"Who is she, Zach?" he spoke gently and cautiously.

"Cammie! It's Cammie!" I shouted the music stopped and everyone stopped talking at the sound of her name.

"Zach, Cammie is-"

"Dead! I know!" I ran a hand through my hair and looked back out to where she had been stood, but she was gone. I heard a whimper and looked back to a see a small, petite blonde. The girl next to her wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with tears, but I knew she would never let them fall, Bex never cried. Two months ago no one would have batted an eyes lash at Cammie's presence let alone just her name. Cameron Morgan had been a nobody. She hadn't any friends as far as I knew. She always looked sad and alone. No one noticed her unless they felt like laughing at someone, but she had always intrigued me. Exactly two months ago everything had changed. She became the talk of the school. Suddenly everyone knew of her… ever sense she died. It was a hit and run. She was hit by a car in front of the school. The police thought it may have been a suicide that she may have jumped in front of the car but I never believed that.

"I know…" I repeated softly to myself.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just need something to drink." I shook Grant's hand off my shoulder and headed over to the drinks table. I grabbed one of the red plastic cups and took a long gulp of the warm beer. I turned around as a pair of slim arms curled around my waist.

"So I was thinking," she said a smile on her lips, "You could come back to my place tonight." Tina flipped her red hair over her shoulder. She wasn't wearing heals like normally because of the beach, but it made her under a head shorter than me. I shook my head.

"I don't know Tina,"

"Why not Zach? It's been so long."

I shook my head and looked down at her large brown eyes. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading. I sighed, I always gave into Tina. She was a sweet, no strings attached sort of girl.

"Fine, but I don't really want-"

"It's fine! All fine! Would you take me home? I got lift here from Lauren." I smiled weakly and nodded. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Zach," she meant it; I know she did because of the look in her eyes, but I didn't say anything back so she just turned and walked back to her friends. I looked around the beach. The party was still in full blast, I figured it would look bad if I left before 11 on a Sunday night, so I spent most of my time standing around and listening to conversations that I didn't contribute to. My mind was on the girl by the water.

Xxxxxx

I turned over; my face came into contact with the cold end of the pillow. I was aware of my surroundings, of the warmth radiating off of Tina's small body, of her steady breathing, the rising and falling of her chest. I opened my eyes to find the room still in darkness. On the other side of the room the blinds were blocking out the sun, the tiny rays of light seeping in around the edges of the heavy blue fabric. I slowly lifted the thin blanket and crawled out of bed. Tina took in a deep breath and lifted her arm up to rest her hand next to her head.

My jeans felt thick and uncomfortable from sleeping in them all night and the air around my bare chest was cold. I glanced around the room looking for my t-shirt before realising that Tina was wearing it. I didn't want to wake her so I decided to just leave her with it.

I headed out to my car, trying desperately to remember how I had gotten home last night. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head, it was aching and pounding. I got into the driver's seat and threw on the old grey sweatshirt I had worn to football practice a few days ago. I didn't leave Tina a note and I wasn't planning on speaking to her in school today and she wouldn't expect me to, she didn't need me to, Tina wasn't that kind of girl and I wasn't that kind of guy… maybe that was why we were perfect for each other.

I turned on the radio, my fingers drumming to a familiar song that I couldn't put a name to. I glanced out the window to see a girl stood at the bus stop. She had in her ear phones the wires disappearing into the pocket of her black jeans. She had on hot pink converse that matched her hot pink school bag that had a thought bubble on it, big bold letters saying **OKAY. **Her top was just a plan white t-shirt that she had written on with a sharpie _My Name Is: V _her hair was in some kind of braid that wrapped around and was resting over her right shoulder. She turned and her eyes meet mine. They were a cold blue, ocean blue… they looked like Cammie's eyes.

**A/N- HEY, I HAVE BEEN PONDERING THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE AND I WASNTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUY THOUGHT ABOUT IT. IS IT WORTH THINKING ABOUT AND CONTINUEING? I WASN'T TOO SURE ABOUT WHAT YOU ALL MIGHT THINK AND I HAVE BEEN QUITE BUSY. I HAVE A PLOT IDEA, BUT I'M KIND OF NERVOUS ABOUT IT... THAT SOUNDS KIND OF SILLY. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE BEEN CONFUSING AND DIDN'T GIVE YOU MUCH A OF A CLUE AS TO WHAT IS GOING, BUT THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the school drive, my eyes coming to rest on the small metal plaque with her name on it. The school had it put up in her memory. The school had done a lot after she died, to make sure they didn't get any bad publicity from the death, in the end… they profited from it. Cammie died and they school made money, taking the last empty spot on the end of the rows of cars in front of the school I got out. My hair was wet from the shower I had taken quickly to freshen up on the way to school from Tina's.

My eyes were glued to the main entrance to the school; it was wide open, no one going in or out. There was something in my stomach that was making me feel uneasy. I spotted Grant, Jonas, Preston and Josh stood by the bike racks to the left of the steps.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, subconsciously lowering my voice.

The boys looked up from the ground and smiled weakly at me.

"No, nothing… why?" Grant squinted and looked at me suspiciously. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just… feel odd." I said, it was an understatement. The girl's eyes and features were locked inside my brain. _What if it was Cammie? _

"What's-" his eyes settled on something behind me. I saw Jonas and Josh follow his gaze breaking into grins. Preston and I exchanged a look before turning around to see what they were all staring at. The school bus had pulled in and students were filing out, but a girl climbing down the steps with her hair in a braid was the centre of attention. She was smiling and talking to a bunch of girls that had gathered around her.

"She is…"

"New." Josh finished for Preston who was staring.

"I thought you liked blondes." Grant said annoyed. Josh was always changing his _type _to whoever the new girl was. Josh just shrugged and took step forward.

"She's cute," he said casually and I felt a little annoyed as well

"Well, I saw her first,"

"Look guys, I bet she's… mean and full of herself." Jonas says politely try to stop a fight, but he sounded kind of pathetic. Who describes people as _mean _once you become a junior in high school?

She was making her way towards the entrance, smiling and laughing at what the girl next to her had said. The wind was blowing her t-shirt against her stomach showing her figure. Her eyes were sparkling and they meet mine. My heart drops as I look back can't help but see Cammie staring back. The bell for lessons rang and I looked away and back to the guys. They were all staring at me now. I didn't feel like explaining myself to them so I just turned and walked up the steps. The corridors were packed, but V was nowhere to be seen.

"Zach! Zach, wait!" I kept walking at the sound of Grant's voice pretending I didn't hear him. "Zach, please let me have a chance." He was walking next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritated, this day wasn't going very well and I hadn't even gotten to my first lesson. Grant snorted a laugh.

"God, don't be such a jerk, I think I like this girl." I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Why would I care who you like? What do I have anything to do with it?" I asked not caring any more about being late.

"Whatever." He shook his head started walking again.

"Look, if it really matters than I promise I won't go after her or whatever you think I might do." He nodded, but kept walking.

"Thanks, Zach." I watched him turn the corner. I wasn't quite sure what all that was about. Grant had never acted like this over a girl. I looked around the now empty hall, soaking up the silence.

_The class burst into laughter, me included. The empty seat at the front of the room unnoticed, no asked where the missing girl was or why she wasn't there, because no knew she was meant to be there. Not even the teacher asked anything. _

_A scream merged in with our laughter, silencing everyone. I looked toward the door as my eyes went wide. _

"_What was that?" asked my friend Macey, her silky black pony tail flinging over her shoulder as she stood up and looked at the teacher. _

"_Sit down, Miss McHenry." Mr Tuck went over to the door and peered out into the hall way. We all exchanged glances before getting up and looking over his shoulder. There were other teachers and students stood out in the hall as well. _

"_What on earth?" Professor Buckingham was emerging from her room. _

"_Did anyone else hear that scream?" Mick asked, her voice shaking slightly. Suddenly the main doors burst open, stood there was Elizabeth Sutton. Her long blonde hair wet from the heavy rain that was coming down outside. _

"_Miss Sutton?" there was fear all over her face. Her eyes were red and tears mixed with rain on her pale cheeks. "Whatever is the matter?" Professor Buckingham asked, worry seeping into her expression. Liz's gazed drifted over everyone, but settled on me._

"_Cammie-ie… is- dea-dead." Her bottom lip quivered as a gust of wind blew at her back. Some people gasped, others just stood in shock. Liz's eyes were still on my. My stomach twisted into a knot and I thought I was going to be sick. Liz told me. She looked at me, she searched for me. Maybe that has something to with what I did next. I pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered and ran outside. Past the small blonde that looked like she was on the edge of a breakdown. The rain hit me and I was drenched in seconds. I shivered and looked down the steps. _

"_There!" someone shouted and I looked up from the puddle that was forming at the bottom of steps. By the gates leaving the school parking lot was a body. _

I ran a hand through my hair and turned to go to Advanced English.

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT, I HONESTLY WASN'T EXPECTING THIS MANY PEOPLE TO LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. I WROTE IT THREE TIMES, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT GOOD, NOT SURE HOW IT TURNED OUT. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW IF CAMMIE IS REALLY DEAD, I CANT TELL YOU BECAUSE THAT IS SORT OF WWHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT… :) PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! **


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down at lunch with my friends, Grant, Jonas, Preston, Josh, Macey, Liz and Bex. My stomach was grumbling and looking down at the huge burger in front of me only made it worse.

"You okay?" Macey asked taking in my expression. I smile brightly and nodded.

"Fine, just tired." She rolled her eyes

"Tell me about it, I can never get a head, the work is always piling in and I can't get on top of It." everyone else mumbled in agreement as they chewed their food. Bex looked up from her French fries and swallowed hard.

"What do you all think of the new girl?" she asked looking around the table.

"Don't know, she seems nice and she so…" Macey trailed off scrunching up her nose as she tried to think of the right word, but Liz beat her to it

"Pretty. She's smart too; she was in my Chemistry lesson and answered every question… _correctly._" She looked at us her eyes wide as she said the last word like it should be a shock. I tried not to laugh, but Josh didn't hide his amusement.

"Liz, other people can be as smart as you, I know it hard to believe because you have never meet someone like it before-"

"Jonas is smart." She said jumping in. Her face immediately went red and so did Jonas's.

"I," Grant cleared his throat "I like her." I looked over to Bex whose face fell slightly. She had broken up with Grant a month ago and Grant had been pretty beaten up over it, (he ate a lot of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and missed a few football practices) but did she really think he would never move on?

"Like who?" a soft angelic voice asked form behind me. Macey almost choked on the slice of cucumber she was chewing on, Bex coughed on the water she was drinking and Liz shoved a soon full of yogurt into her mouth to hid her smile.

The boys and I turned around to see V stood in front of us. She was smiling and holding a tray of food in her hands.

"Would you mind if I sat with you guys?" I shook my head gestured to the seat in between Grant and me.

"I'm Zach, this is Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Josh and-"

"Grant, I'm Grant." She smiled at him

"I'm V; it's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." Macey said with a smirk "How do you like Gallagher?"

"I like it very much so far, I have had such a warm welcome, it was more than I could ever imagine. People here are so kind."

"That's good to hear." Grant said and I smirked.

"Yes," I mumbled

"It's Zach right?" I smiled and nodded,

"Have we meet before?" her eyes were narrowed, but she was smiling.

"No, I don't think so." I said even though I wasn't entirely sure myself. V tucked a loose strain of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, okay." She turned back to the others and started to engage in a conversation about doughnuts were better with pink frosting or chocolate.

XXX

"_Zach," the small voice came from behind me. I stopped walking and turned around. There was a small girl stood there. Her hair down and messy, she had on a baggy grey sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. Her feet disappeared into a pair of electric blue UGGs. She was biting her lip and her eyes were watering_

"_Cammie, right?" I asked trying to put a name to the small girl that seemed familiar. She nodded lightly and took a step forward._

"_That's right," she sniffed and I saw her hand shake. _

"_Are, are you okay?" I asked. _

"_Um, no… I'm not… but don't ask me why." I was taken aback by this; she sniffed again as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_Do you want to walk with me?" I asked gesturing towards the direction of my house. I was heading home after football practice and I was wondering what she was doing out alone. _

"_Thanks," she whispered the word being caught by a breeze and pulled away, I barely heard it. Cammie came closer so she was next to me and we started walking slowly up the street. _

"_I know you probably hate me," she took in a breath and looked down at her shoes as she kicked at a small pebble on the pavement._

"_Hate you? Why would I hate you?" she shrugged_

"_Why does everyone else hate me? I don't really know, but I just assume it now, you know?" she looked up at me her eyes wide and wet. Then she smiled slightly "No, I don't suppose you do. Thank you for knowing my name." I stared at her shocked at what I was seeing. I tried to recover and smirked at her. _

"_Thanks for knowing mine." I thought she might smile, maybe even give out a laugh, but she just looked hurt, like I had kicked her. _

"_Don't mock me now, please." She seemed to be begging. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She nodded again. _

"_Okay." Her hands hung at her sides, limp and lifeless. Her head was tilted to the right. I couldn't believe that this was the girl that nobody saw, the one that had no friends. What had she done to cause this? Why did she think everyone hated her?_

"_Um, what were you doing out? She lifted her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. _

"_I, I- was," she looked up at me her bottom lip was quivering and bleeding a little. My heart ached for the girl I saw in front of me. I stopped and put my hand on her hip and dabbed her lip with my thumb. She looked up at me surprised. I wanted to make her smile, make her laugh. I looked into her eyes. They were beautiful an ocean blue, but they were cold. I didn't think they had always been like that though. The school had down this to her, other kids had done this to her. I suddenly couldn't resist. I leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't move, she didn't kiss me back, but she didn't pull away. I had never thought of kissing her, I had barely remembered her name a few minutes ago and if someone asked me why I did it I wouldn't be able to give them a reason. _

"_Why did you do that?" she asked her eyes narrow, I shook my head _

"_I don't know," she smiled at me weakly. _

"_You were my first kiss Zachary Goode." I expected her to blush, but she didn't. She just continued on staring up at me, unblinking. I licked my lips, where hers had been. _

"_Its mint."_

"_What?" _

"_My chap stick, its mint flavoured."_

XXX

The bell rang signalling the day was over and that we could go home.

"Zach, want to come to mine? Hang out?" Josh asked, we walked outside and down the front steps. People were mulling about.

"Actually I have something I wanted to do."

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be sat at home doing nothing." He smiled and headed off to his car and I headed to mine. I got in headed to the beach. I needed to see this girl again, I needed to talk to her and prove to myself that it wasn't Cammie. My mind was full of that day, the day that I kissed Cammie Morgan, the first day and the last day I spoke to her, but I never forgot and I thought of her almost every day. I tried to find Cammie in school a few times, but I could never see her. She was like a chameleon, blending in with her surroundings, she could disappear.

I pulled into a parking space of the empty car park. There was no other car to be seen, but I got out anyway and headed towards the old wooden steps that headed down to the beach. My hands were deep in my pockets. I made my way down to the sand. My eyes travelled the water line and my heart stopped when I saw a girl stood there. Her hair down in messy loose waves of white blonde, her head was tilted to the right and her arms were limp at her sides. She wore a short white sundress and was staring out to sea.

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, THEY REALLY KEEP ME GOING KNOWING THAT PEOPLE WANT TO READ THIS. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CLEARS UP WHY ZACH SEEMS TO CARE FOR CAMMIE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

I stood there staring at the girl. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to move. My heart was a dead weight as it thudded slowly in my chest, I swallowed hard afraid that it was going to drop from my body and through the sand that was already making its way into my shoes. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was aware. My feet started moving towards her with as much confidence I could gather. She didn't flinch as I approached, her figure stayed in place, without as much as a muscle twitching. My mind searched for something to say as I ran my tongue along the inside of my mouth, waiting for words to be created.

"It's beautiful." She whispered coolly. I tried not to make a noise as I heard her toft twinkling voice. I looked out to the horizon and the clouds that were being painted pink. I took another step forward so I was standing next to her.

"Yeah, it is." I said and glanced at her, but her face was blocked by her thick wavy hair. I pull at a string in my jean pocket and twist it around my finger. My eyes went back to the water and the way it rippled in the setting sun.

"Not the water," she said as if she could read my mind and I look around for anything else she could be talking about "The sky," she purred softly. I smiled slightly, "The colours." She said in the same tone. I saw her head move out of the corner of my eye and quickly turned to look at her, she had a small smile on her face as well. I blinked twice when I saw her eyes, at first glance they looked clear, like I could see straight through and into her soul, but then I realised they were blue, a pale crystallised blue. Her skin was pale and smooth, not a blemish in sight, her cheeks had a slight pinkie tinge to them. Her lips were puffy and soft looking. They too were a pale baby pink. Those lips, this girl… even though so much had changed I could still see her, behind those eyes. It _was _Cammie.

My eyes widened at the realisation and the blood pulsing through my veins slowed down. My mouth was hung open slightly in shock and I just stared at her. Her eyebrows furred together.

"Cammie?" I asked my voice slightly high and if it were any other situation I would have been embarrassed. She raised her eyebrows and cute little creases appeared on her forehead. I didn't know what to say, or even how to speak. My mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. She smiled hesitantly and took a step back. I cleared my throat "I'm Zach, Zachary Goode."

"Nice to meet you Zach, but um, I have to go…" she bit her lip and stepped back wards. I struggled to find something to say as she turned her back to me and started to walk away. Her white dress started to blend with the white light of the setting sun. Then she was gone, there was no girl, there was no eyes and smile and cute little creases… there was no Cammie.

XXX

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls we are all here today to mourn the loss of our beloved student, peer member, friend and," Mr Giles passed and looked across the stage to where Mrs Morgan was sat, her eyes were red and puffy and she was clutching at her black silky skirt. Her hair was down around her shoulders it was slightly messy "daughter. Cammie was a beautiful sweet girl who was loved by all who meet her." I tried not to throw up at the words coming out the head teacher's mouth. He probably wouldn't even know what Cammie looked like it wasn't for the picture of her in the centre of the story. She was smiling at the camera. Her blue eyes sparkled and seemed brighter than natural with the clear blue sky in the background of the photograph. Her hair was in two braids and she seemed to be wearing a red top. _

"_She was a joy to have around the school and we will all miss her dearly. I have asked a few of you to come up here and say a few words about Cameron and the short time we had with her." _

"_This makes me si-ick." Bex mumbled her voice catching in her throat as Frankie Boston walked on the stage and up to the podium. She was dressed in black. Her dress was back, her shoes were black, her hair-band was black even her earrings were black. The silky brown of her hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail. _

"_Thank you Principal Giles," she said with a smile that was far too cheery for a remembrance assembly "And thank you all for being here." I glanced at Mrs Morgan; she was staring at the back wall of the auditorium, her eyes glazed over and vacant. I couldn't see any life in her, she died with her daughter. _

"_Cammie, was my friend," she smiled again "My best friend, it was such a shame that she left us-" Frankie stopped talking as Mrs Morgan stood up and walked over to the microphone. _

"_My daughter is dead…" she said her eyes scanning all the faces in the audience "Let's stop pretending." Her voice was cold and distant. I felt like she was talking to me directly, I'm sure everyone who had a conscience did as well. There was silence for a moment. Frankie had a look of shock on her face, her mouth was open in the shape of an __**O**__, one perfectly plucked eyebrow was raised and her newly manicured hands were gripping the sides of the podium. Mrs Morgan took one last look at the back of the room before walking down the steps of the stage and out of the large room. Her heals clacked on the wooden floor; filling my head with a constant banging and ach. We all sat there in silence for who knows how long before Mr Giles stepped back up to the mic and dismissed us. No one moved though, even Frankie had taken a sorrow expression upon her face. Her eyes meet mine and a tear rolled down her check. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I didn't, I felt sorry for the woman who had to live in an empty house, without her daughter. _

XXX

**A/N- THAT CHAPTER SUCKED AND IT'S SO LATE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, YOU GUYS KEEP IT ME WRITING. YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING ON; I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS. **

**QUESTION: DO YOU LIKE THE FLASH BACKS?**

**THANK YOU! **

**-LOVEWORDS**


End file.
